Por un mosquito
by yaMii no0vaA
Summary: –Tch… todo por un mosquito… no lo vuelvo a hacer. –Hibari Kyoya declaraba aún recostado en su cama entumecido por previas actividades agotadoras.


**Titulo: **Por un mosquito.

**Serie: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Autora: **yaMii no0vaA.

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Parejas: **8018 [Yamamoto x Hibari]

**Género: **Romántico.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, posible OoC (o no lo sé D:)

**Resumen: **–Tch… todo por un mosquito… no lo vuelvo a hacer. –Hibari Kyoya declaraba aún recostado en su cama entumecido por previas actividades agotadoras.

**Por un mosquito.**

yaMii no0vaA

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esa noche, era una de las pocas en las cuales convivían juntos como una verdadera pareja.

Ya hace más de tres meses que su relación había iniciado, claro, después de un beso accidental, unos cuantos golpes y una semana para aclarar lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

Ahora Yamamoto Takeshi hacía lo posible para pasar más tiempo con el presidente del comité disciplinario de Namimori Chuu aunque este se resistía bastante pues su naturaleza antipática no había cambiado aunque hubiera admitido que sentía algo por aquel herbívoro fanático del béisbol –internamente, claro–.

Habían quedado en ir a casa de Hibari, pues Yamamoto había insistido toda la semana en pasar por los menos más de 10 minutos juntos y con tal de que dejara de acosarlo, el presidente acepto de mala gana, pero viéndole del lado positivo se la estaba pasando bien junto a su herbívoro, sentados en el suelo alfombrado de la casa del mayor. Claro podría estar mejor si no estuvieran viendo un partido de beisbol, dado que, Yamamoto parecía estar más interesado en el televisor que en lo que había estado pidiendo toda la semana pasada.

Esto molesto aún más a Hibari, no iba a perder el tiempo que había dispuesto para estar con el estúpido herbívoro del beisbol por un partido, así que decidido jaló al otro del cuello de la camisa para que le mirara, las orbes marrones chocaron con las azuladas del otro y la confusión se asomo en la mirada del menor.

Hibari aprovecho esto y abrazo al moreno dejándolo más confuso de lo que ya estaba. Se quedaron así por unos cuantos momentos y Yamamoto sintió un impulso de parte del cuerpo del otro, se separo de su pareja para ver que este estaba con el seño fruncido y con su típica mirada de "Haces algo y te morderé hasta la muerte" y de pronto de los labios de Hibari salió una frase que le hizo voltear rápidamente hacía el televisor.

– Me aburrí, apaguemos el televisor. –y el televisor se apagó. Iba a protestar pero de pronto un golpe en su cabeza hizo que toda su atención se centrara en el otro, la mirada gris azulada se volvió más temible de lo que ya era, el mayor entrecerró los ojos y de pronto soltó–. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –dijo con furia contenida mientras señalaba el costado del cuello del menor.

– ¿Qué? ¿El qué? –Yamamoto llevo su mano al lugar señalado pero no noto algo distinto más que el pequeño piquete de mosco que adquirió hace una noche.

Sin decir nada Hibari empujo al moreno hacía atrás haciendo que este se deshiciera de su pose "flor de loto" para quedar sentado con un Hibari furioso entre las piernas, este le abrió bruscamente la camisa en busca de algo mientras que Yamamoto solo sonreía nerviosamente. ¿Qué tanto buscaba Hibari en el pecho del menor?

– Exijo que me digas quien te hizo esto o si no, morderé a todos hasta la muerte. –Volvió a señalar el cuello de Takeshi quien seguía sin entender.

– No sé de qué me hablas pero… me estas provocando Hibari…– El mencionado frunció aún más el ceño y se abalanzo sobre Yamamoto quien azoto de lleno contra el suelo, esta vez, él tomaría la iniciativa pues nadie tocaba o "marcaba" lo que era suyo, más que él. Beso bruscamente al moreno mientras se colocaba sobre sus caderas, coloco sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho y sintió como las manos del menor comenzaban con su tarea acariciando desde su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos para después acariciar con fervor las delgadas piernas.

Se separaron por falta de aire y Hibari paso directamente a lo que quería, marcar lo que era suyo, así que se deslizó hasta el cuello de Yamamoto para lamer la parte izquierda del cuello y después comenzar a succionar la piel dejando una marca roja al finalizar. Se separo satisfecho y estaba dispuesto a dejar al herbívoro ahí pero este fue más rápido y en un segundo intercambió los lugares, ahora quien se encontraba en el suelo era el presidente del comité y sobre de él, el beisbolista.

– Oh no, tú comenzaste esto y ahora lo terminas. –Sonrió con perversidad y atrapo nuevamente los rosados labios del mayor quien trato de oponerse sin lograr separar a Yamamoto. Las manos del moreno comenzaron a deshacerse de las molestas prendas que le impedían entrar en contacto con la piel del otro y cuando las frías manos tocaron el cálido pecho, Hibari se arqueó y trató de protestar, sin embargo, lo único que logro fue que su boca fuera completamente invadida por la lengua del guardián de la lluvia y en ese momento, cuando ambas extremidades entraron en contacto, Hibari supo que era su perdición. – ¿Seguro que… quieres…ha…cerlo… aquí? –entre beso y beso preguntó, pues cuando se trataba de hacer sentir bien al de ojos azules buscaba que todo fuera perfecto para el otro.

– No arruines el momento, herbívoro –y volvieron a fundirse en un beso. Se deshizo de la camisa del mayor y se deslizo por el blanco cuello hasta el pecho que lleno de suaves besos para proseguir con su camino y llegar hasta el borde del pantalón. Con rapidez y destreza desabrocho el cinturón y el botón para deslizar con calma la prenda por las delgadas piernas hasta dejar en bóxers al ojiazul.

Aprisiono una vez más aquellos labios y una nueva guerra por el control del beso comenzó mientras que Yamamoto se deshacía de la última prenda en el cuerpo de Hibari y apresaba entre sus dedos el miembro ya erecto del mayor. El pelinegro arqueó nuevamente su espalda al sentir el contacto con los largos dedos de Yamamoto rompiendo el beso y exponiendo su cuello al otro quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le "marcó" de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho.

Yamamoto llevo su mano libre hasta los labios de Hibari y presionó sobre estos tres de sus dedos. El ojiazul entendió al instante y cegado por el placer que el moreno le daba, abrió la boca para dejar que los tres dedos entraran y pudiera lubricarlos para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Una vez que sintió que era suficiente, el menor retiro los dedos de la boca del otro para volver a besarle con el objetivo de distraer un poco a Hibari del dolor. Llevo los tres dedos antes lubricados e introdujo rápidamente uno, Hibari al sentir la invasión mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Yamamoto en forma de protesta y el otro solo respondió con un beso y un dedo más.

Una vez que Hibari estuviera listo, el moreno se acomodo colocando las piernas del primero sobre sus hombros y de una sola estocada entro en él, el dolor no fue tan grande como para hacer gritar al mayor, sin embargo, si para sacarle una lagrima que fue lamida con cariño por su pareja.

Gemidos ahogados por parte de Hibari y uno que otro gruñido de parte de Yamamoto llenaban la habitación. El suave vaivén pronto fue subiendo de ritmo y las arremetidas en contra del mayor se hicieron más profundas y veloces.

Yamamoto embistió nuevamente con fuerza con el único objetivo de dar con "ese" punto, un fuerte gemido de parte del otro le señalo que había dado en el lugar exacto y que pronto Hibari dejaría de contenerse para comenzar a gemir con fuerza su nombre. Una, dos, tres veces más en aquel punto y sin represiones, el mayor rugió el nombre de su amante.

– ¡TAKESHI! –El mencionado sonrió con satisfacción, amaba escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios y en un tono tan erótico como el que utilizaba su amante –Ngh… ahh… T-Takeshi!

– Hibari… no te… contengas… –dicho esto, deposito un suave beso en los labios y llevó el rostro al blanquecino cuello. El guardián de la nube rodeo el cuello de Yamamoto y comenzó a gemir más fuerte contra su oído.

– ¡Ahh! ¡AHH! ¡TAKESHI! –Gimió fuertemente al alcanzar el clímax y venirse entre ambos.

Yamamoto gimió el nombre del otro lujuriosamente al sentir como el interior de la nube se contraía aprisionando fuertemente su miembro y posteriormente llenar su interior con su semilla. Se dejó caer en el delgado cuerpo sin ser brusco buscando la comodidad que el pecho del mayor le proporcionaba, inmediatamente Hibari paseo sus dedos entre el cabello de Yamamoto mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Takeshi se retiro del cuerpo del otro y lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo al baño. El guardián de la nube se dejó, en otro momento se abría molestado pues, él no era débil y podría caminar solo hasta el baño, sin embargo, sin conocer la razón, se sentía completamente exhausto, claro que la previa actividad le había agotado pero en veces anteriores no había terminado así.

Después de un buen orgasmo en la ducha y un merecido baño, mientras Takeshi terminaba de secarse el pelo, el guardián de la nube le observaba fijamente desde el lavabo. El menor sintió la inquisidora mirada sobre él y enfoco la vista en su amante, sin motivo alguno, camino hasta estar al frente de Hibari y le tomo del mentón para besarle profundamente, rodeo su cintura y esfumó la distancia entre sus cuerpos, el mayor en respuesta se abrazo al cuello del más alto y coopero con aquella muestra de amor. Una vez que se separaron Hibari miro los profundos ojos marrones y recordando en comienzo de todo llevo su mano a donde el punto rojo que Yamamoto tenía en el cuello –además del suyo claro– y la curiosidad regreso a él.

– ¿Ahora me dirás quien te hizo esto? –pico con la punta del dedo la zona enrojecida y Yamamoto se llevo la mano al lugar aún sin saber que era lo que realmente señalaba Hibari.

– No te enojes, pero… no sé de qué me hablas. –La nube suspiro derrotado y aprovechando que estaban en el baño le dijo que viera su reflejo en el espejo, el moreno asintió y vio el espejo, Hibari señalo el lugar donde estaba aquel punto que le hizo enfadarse y en unos cuantos segundos Yamamoto estalló en carcajadas, el mayor desconcertado frunció el entrecejo y lo miro con frialdad.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –El guardián de la lluvia limpio con el dorso de sus manos las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían escapado a causa de la risa, para después con una brillante sonrisa abrazar al más bajo.

– Eso Kyoya, es un piquete de mosco, por lo cual no tienes que estar celoso. –Dijo y beso la parte posterior de la cabeza, para después salir huyendo del baño mientras cosas como jabones, cepillos, pastas y demás volaban con el único objetivo de derribar al moreno.

– Yo no estoy celoso… –se dijo así mismo y termino de arreglarse para ir a dormir, cuando llegó a la habitación no vio a Takeshi por ningún lado así que se volvió hasta la sala de la casa para encontrarse al de ojos ámbares viendo lo que restaba del partido de beisbol, camino hasta donde Yamamoto y con una de sus adoradas tonfas –que solo Dios sabe de donde las saco– golpeo al otro para después pisar el control a propósito y apagar el televisor–. A dormir –fue la orden y tomo de la parte trasera de la camisa a Yamamoto para arrastrarlo hasta la habitación.

Hibari dejó a la lluvia tirado cerca de la cama y él se acostó cubriéndose con las sabanas mientras que el más alto se paraba del suelo y se llevaba la mano a la zona afectada por el golpe, apago las luces y se metió en el lado opuesto al guardián de la nube quien le daba la espalda. Sin previo aviso lo atrajo hasta él dejando a un Hibari perplejo por la acción y cuando estaba dispuesto a reclamar, fue acallado por los labios de su novio. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la cálida sensación en su boca.

– Te amo Kyoya –susurró sobre los labios del otro quien solo asintió y se recargo en el fuerte pecho del moreno. Sus parpados comenzaron a pesar y semi-inconsciente sintió los cálidos labios de su amante en la parte posterior de su cabeza. – Te amo aún cuando no quieras admitir que eres celoso…claro, a tu manera. –y el sueño le venció.

Al día siguiente.

–Tch… todo por un mosquito… no lo vuelvo a hacer. –Hibari Kyoya declaraba aún recostado en su cama entumecido por previas actividades agotadoras.

– **O.W.A.R.I –**


End file.
